Enclosures for housing printed circuit boards (PCBs) and like electrical components are known. Enclosures are typically made of plastic or metal and are designed to house PCBs and electrical components in controlled, stable environments. Enclosures for housing electrical components outdoors are designed to house the components in stable environments despite environmental changes outside the enclosures.
Maintaining reliable electrical components in outdoor enclosures is challenging because the outdoor environment is unstable and can damage components inside the enclosures. In particular, electrical components can be damaged by moisture seeping into the enclosures. Even when an enclosure body and cover are impermeable to moisture, the failure of a seal between the body and cavity can permit moisture to seep into the enclosure damage components.
Other challenges arise with housing electrical components in outdoor environments.
Enclosures for electrical components typically include an enclosure body and a removable cover. When the enclosure cover is removed to access the enclosure interior for circuit board installation or service, the PCB can be dislodged, escaping the enclosure interior and be lost or damaged. These risks are increased when enclosures are mounted on poles, towers, building sides or like supports above ground level. Enclosure service may be conducted from ladders, scaffolding or other supports at height. In these situations, it can be difficult to secure a PCB when opening an enclosure.
Challenges also arise in securing an enclosure cover on an enclosure body. It is known to provide an enclosure cover having latches with security features to prevent tampering. To unlatch the cover, an elongate tool such as a screwdriver is extended into an access aperture to displace a latch. The tool can over-deflect the latch, causing damage to the latch.
Other challenges arise in securely mounting printed circuit boards of different thicknesses in an enclosure. The PCB's must be held against movement in the enclosure and not be loose. Conventional enclosures have adaptable mounting means and/or provide different enclosure bodies sized to accept different thickness PCBs, adding to enclosure complexity and cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an enclosure assembly for housing an electrical component having sealing elements at the enclosure opening that secures against moisture seepage, retention elements to prevent the unintended dislodging of components from the enclosure, elements to prevent actuating latch to over-deflection causing latch damage and elements to allow the mounting of various thickness PCB's into a single enclosure body to overcome the challenges mentioned above.